


Tea, Cake or Ciel?

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji, Ciel's POV, M/M, boss!sebastian, eyerape, kinda old work, waiter!ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm eighteen, and a male. Many people often mistake me for the opposite gender, which I am partly mad at. I'm perfectly manly, so they don't know what they're saying. Recently, I've been needing a bit of extra cash to pay rent for my apartment. My parents....I would rather not discuss this. Well, I wear an eye patch. Not to look like a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a Nightmare

My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm eighteen, and a male. Many people often mistake me for the opposite gender, which I am partly mad at. I'm perfectly manly, so they don't know what they're saying. Recently, I've been needing a bit of extra cash to pay rent for my apartment. My parents....I would rather not discuss this. Well, I wear an eye patch. Not to look like a pirate.

Okay then, moving on. So I need a job, desperately. So I was kinda relieved when I saw a piece of paper was stuck on a cafe's window, the words 'Hiring: Full-time' scrawled elegantly on it.

_Perfect._

I crossed the road hurriedly, pushing open the glass door of the cafe. Greeted by the sound of tinkling bells and a cool breeze, I glanced around. Finding no one, I adjusted my dark-blue shirt,fidgeting and anxiously waiting for assistance.

"Hello?"

"Yes~?"a velvety voice asked from behind my ear,before warm breath tickled it."HOLY SHET!" I jumped slightly, rubbing the abused ear."WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

The red-eyed male chuckled slightly, tucking his ebony hair behind a ear. "How adorable."He squeezed my butt lightly, earning a slap and a blush. The blush was unintentional, but the slap most certainly was.

"YOU PERVERT! I DEMAND TO SEE THE MANAGER!" I screamed indignantly, clutching my arse. The tall man chuckled again,as if he been told the funniest joke in the world(or underworld).

"JUST WHAT DO YOU FIND SO FUNNY?" I  yelled,face a bright red. I mean, he sexually assaulted me and still had the face to laugh?! What manners had his parents taught him!

" _I_ am the manager" He smirked.

 _Oh Shit. Someone tell me it's just a nightmare, and I'll wake up when I pinch myse-_ OH FUCK THAT HURT. 

.... It's not a nightmare.

 


	2. The manager?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's interview from Sebastian

"WHAT?"

"You heard me,I'm the manager" He looked at me with amusement. I swear, my mouth hit the floor. Like, really.

_This pedo is going to be my boss!?_

I cleared my throat, brushing away hair to reveal the eye-patch I always wore. "I'm looking for a job." The man's garnett eyes glowed, before he replied with mock cheerfulness. "Well then,let the interview begin."

\---

"Your name?"He asked.

"Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive."

" _How beautiful."_

"Shut it. Next question." I blushed slightly at the comment.

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"You look much younger than that,are you sure?"

"Yes. Next." I tapped my fingertips on the glass surface of the table impatiently, as if it could make time go faster. Of course, it didn't. 

" _Are you a virgin?_  "

"Ye-WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH GETTING A JOB!?" I blushed furiously, wanting to yank his head off his neck and feed his eyeballs to the maggots.

"Calm down kitten,end of interview." The taller male patted my head, making me let out a cute- _ahem-_ **manly**  squeal.

"I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis. It'll be my pleasure working with you,  _Ciel."_ He smirked and winked at me before disappearing into his office.

Oh gross. I think my potential boss just hit on me. That makes him a paedophile right? Right?! Oh goodness, please tell me I'm wrong. But that would be wrong, because Ciel Phantomhive is never wrong. Oh fucking Lucifer, I'm making myself confused.

Oh well, I hope it goes well for me.

 

 


	3. Starting work at Michealis's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's first day of work.

l sighed.

 _My first day of work, how wonderful._ I thought sarcastically, rolling off the warm confinements of my bed,before landing on the floor on my rear end. "Ugh! A perfect start to my first day of work."My poor groggy self muttered under my breath.

_Now,what am I supposed to wear for my first day of work? Seba- **Mr Michealis** didn't specify the dress code..._

I flopped back onto my bed, groaning into my fluffy pillow. Usually, I could sleep late, wake up late, or sleep the day away. I am really regretting my choices now....

_Wait.... **WHAT TIME AM I SUPPOSED TO REACH THE CAFE?!**_

I got up quickly and grabbed a long-sleeved shirt. I yanked a pair of denim jeans up my legs while struggling expertly into a shirt, then tied up the laces on my sneakers before rushing out of the apartment door, breakfast long forgotten.

\---

"Oh,you're here early?"Sebastian questioned, one eyebrow raised. I stood at the doorway,puffing and panting,red in the face."Yo-you mean n-nobody's her-here?" I wheezed. He nodded, turning back to polishing the silverware.

_He's the manager, and yet he polishes the silverware?_

Sebastian arranged the last fork, neatly placing all the cutlery in perfect order. I watched in amazed silence, mouth forming an 'o' shape. The older man  obviously noticed,and that annoying smirk of his appeared once again on his face.

"See something you like?" He purred. I turned an embarrassing shade of red."O-of couse not!" I denied hotly. Sebastian just smirked again in reply. Suddenly,the cafe door was flung wide open.

"MISTER SEBASTIAN! WE'RE HERE!" A chorus of voices sounded.

" Oh, Sebas-chan~ Did you miss lil' ol' me~" A flamboyantly-dressed....male(?) cried and flung himself onto Sebastian. Sebastian's charming demeanor changed immediately as he peeled the man off his clothing. Lol, he looked kinda mad, in my opinion.

"Grell, don't behave inappropriately to your boss"Sebastian replied coldly. Now it was my turn to smirk. _Talk about being inappropriate to your new employee first .Preach what you teach, 'Sebas-chan'_

" Mey-Rin,Baldroy,Finnian,Grell. This is your new colleague, Ciel." My boss said, bringing much unwanted attention to yours truly.

Each of the four wore different working attire, with slight resemblance, but each with their own personal style.

Mey-Rin, the redhead, had a pair of thick lenses perched atop her hair.Her hair was bunched into two schoolgirl pigtails, making her look like a clumsy maid, with the Japanese maid attire she wore. However, her hazel eyes were sharp, like she could be a professional gunner."Ooh, a young one! Yes he is!" She answered cheerfully.

Finnian, a blonde boy who looked around my age, looked like he was over the moon. _Literally._  He had a mop of messy dirty-blond hair. Crystal blue eyes sparkled happily, giving him the appearance of an over-friendly dog.

The eldest of them,was called Baldroy. He wore goggles and a chef's attire. Quickly guessing that he was a chef, I gave him a look over. Bard just gave an undignified grunt and bit on his cigarette, cigarette ash gathering in a small pile at his feet.

The  _other_   redhead was flamboyantly dressed in.........well,red. Scarlet tresses were tied up messily, a coat tied loosely to his waist. " A cutie huh~" The redheaded man sent me a wink. Oh yes, the magnificent Grell Sutcliff indeed.

I shivered, discomfort flooding my senses at the open flirt.  _Oh great, just kill me already..._ But no. I still had to overcome a day of work, great job, Ciel Phantomhive. 


	4. A Wonderful First Day Of Work

A smash sounded behind me, making me cringe and jump slightly. "I'm sorry!" Mey-Rin apologized profusely, pushing up her huge lenses. She knelt on the floor to pick up the broken shards of china, but was stopped by Sebastian.

"I'll clean that up." He smiled and began picking up the pieces strewn on the floor. Mey-Rin thanked Sebastian, before happily skipping off to take the same order. I shook my head and sighed. I had almost been speared by flying shards many times,burnt a few times when Bard's cigarette ash dropped on me( height issues) and nearly crushed by Finny. 

_Oh god, did these people have problems or something? At least they couldn't be compared to Grell...._

I MEAN SERIOUSLY, GRELL NEARLY KILLED ME SO MANY TIMES. HOW CAN I EVEN SURVIVE?

" _Ciel,_ having problems?" I screamed ~~(like a girl)~~ and dropped the tray I held.Fortunately, there was nothing on it. I turned back and scowled."What do you want." Sebastian had the decency to look shocked." Your  _boss_ is asking about your well-being, and this is how you answer your boss?"

_This bastard..._

I answered with a fake smile."Oh course not! Sorry  _boss_ , but I am fine." Sebastian saw through the facade,of course, but played along with it." _Brilliant._  You shall come with me after work to get your new working attire then."

On the verge of killing somebody(Sebastian), l gritted my teeth, using my sweetest voice to answer the douche.

"Yes, sir."


	5. Meeting Elizabeth

I slumped across the table, hardly able to move.

 _Who knew that being a waiter could be this tiring?_ _Well, at least I can go home now......shit.I STILL HAVE TO GET MY WORKING ATTIRE!_

Groaning in horror, I cursed my luck. As if to rub in the pain, Sebastian was standing in front of me, wearing that usual shit-eating grin on his face."Ready to get your work attire?"

_No. Get out of my face._

"Yes sir, just let me have a change of clothes." I lied smoothly, heading to the lockers, Sebastian's gaze literally scorching two holes into my jeans.

\---

I pulled on cargo pants and a v-necked shirt, before grabbing my duffel bag and dragging my poor, lifeless body out of the locker room. Sebastian had changed into something more casual, which made me stare quite a bit at him.

_Well, he does look quite good in that....Wait, JUST WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING_

Sebastian caught my gaze, and rewarded me with a smirk before pulling out his car keys. "Get in the car, passenger seat." I hesitated, clutching onto the strap of my bag, looking uncertainly at my boss. Sensing my discomfort, he smirked." _I'm not going to attack you._ "

Of course, this led me to reply hotly,all sense of discomfort gone."Of course I know that!" Flustered, I got into Sebastian's car and fastened the seat belt." Sebastian, when are you going to drive? I'm not waiting here till night falls you know."

He chuckled, and turned on the ignition. I screamed(this will not become a habit, I assure you.)as the car sped off towards its destination.

- _timeskip-_

" Idiot! Are you trying to kill me!?" I huffed as I shakily got out of the black Mercedes.Sebastian caught hold of my shoulder to keep me from falling on the sidewalk and shrugged. "Well, at least we're here."

I looked up." Frills and Thrills?" I asked in disgust, hoping that it was a mistake. " Lizzie is a good seamstress, quit complaining and get that cute ass of yours in there." He said and smacked my butt playfully. 

 _WHY THAT BASTARD, I'LL TEACH HIM. I_ _'ll make you pay, just wait and see Michealis, wait and see._

Using my hands to prevent my butt from further molestation, I inched my way into the bright pink,frilly shop.

\---

"Hello~ Oh aren't you a cutie pie~" a blonde-haired lady dressed in the frilliest dress I had ever seen cooed at me, lightly cupping my cheeks with manicured nails and pulling at them. "S-stop that!" I tried to speak, trying to get the young lady to stop pulling at my cheeks. I mean, it hurts. A lot.

_Just who is this crazy lady, and what on earth does she think she is doing?_

"Lizzie, Ciel is here to get his measurements for his work attire."Sebastian sounded slightly annoyed and pulled me from her grasp.

" Such a  _cute_ name!" The blonde squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly." Oh,I forgot to introduce myself! Silly me~" She giggled." I'm Elizabeth Midford,but call me Lizzie~!"

I rubbed my forehead and offered my hand,smiling weakly."Nice to meet you." Elizabeth grabbed my hand enthusiastically,  but instead of shaking it, pulled me around her shop.

" This would suit your skin tone  _oh so beautifully._ But _this_ would look so cute on you! Oh,it'll be a  _pleasure_ designing your work attire!"Elizabeth chattered excitedly, dragging me from aisle to aisle of clothing racks. _  
_

_Somebody save me..._


	6. Trying to please

"Ciel,Ciel! I've got the _perfect_   idea for your attire! Ah, hang on a sec and let me scribble it down~" Elizabeth started penning down her ideas on a huge notepad so furiously that I was surprised the paper hadn't started to break.

_woah...._

"It'll be ready in a few days time~" Elizabeth explained. I thanked Elizabeth politely, and was about to turn away before I was held back by a vice-like grip. " Oh Ciel,I just  _know_  you would look ever so _adorable_ in this outfit I created! Try it on before you leave!" The surprisingly strong girl pushed me towards a changing room.

I looked back at Sebastian with pleading eyes, yet the heartless creature simply smiled at me creepily.

_Creepy bastard._

_\---_

" Um....could I have my clothes back?" I called out weakly from behind the curtain."No! Now get out of there before I go in there and drag you out." Elizabeth threatened. I shivered and slowly stepped out, clutching onto the fabric of the revealing outfit.

A weird growl emitted from Sebastian, his eyes darkening. I was awkwardly dressed in a corset-like top trimmed with bits of lace, made from black leather , accompanied by a pair of extremely tight leather shorts that barely covered my ass, awarding Sebastian with ivory-white thighs and occasional glimpses of skin when I moved. It left no room for imagination, that flimsy thing, and I could feel Sebastian devouring me whole with his eyes.

I stood uncomfortably,gulping at Sebastian's hungry gaze,wishing for the torture to quickly end.

\---

" Now,if I could kindly get my clothes back..." I mumbled, squirming in the hungry gazes of Sebastian and Elizabeth."NO!" Sebastian and Elizabeth shouted in unison. Damn them.

I knew I should have left...

\---

Sebastian and I finally exited the shop, with an ecstatic Lizzy behind us."Come back again soon!" The girl screamed and waved at our departing figures. I breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to look out of the Mercedes's window."Sebastian, keep your eyes on the road.The last time I checked, I'm a human, not a road." I muttered, while looking at the scenery whizzing past.

" Already on a first name basis are we? So, I've been found out."Sebastian grinned, finally turning his eyes back on the road.

Is it my imagination or did his eyes just darken again? Oh never mind...

\---

"-ake up, Ciel.We're here."

"Nn...." I tried to press up against the warm,comforting pillow.

Then, my pillow hugged back.

Wait.....why is my pillow moving?

I opened my eyes a crack,rubbing my eyes sleeply.

"Wha-"

" The sleeping beauty hath awakened."

I could recognize that annoying voice anywhere...

 

 


	7. Confusing Thoughts

" SEBASTIAN!? WTF ARE YOU- WHAT- WHERE-" I shouted incoherently,still half-asleep. Sebastian smirked and looked down at my small body that was still pressed flush against him. "Making advances on me already?" 

I yelped and pulled away from the warmth, trying to regain my dignity. It certainly wasn't my fault that he was so comfortable to sleep on! Blame himself, if he wants to." We-well,I felt tired,and obviously needed something to sleep on!" I protested, a light blush on my face. "Well, just know that I'm willing to be your pillow anytime." Sebastian winked. HE DID NOT JUST TRY AND FLIRT WITH A HALF-ASLEEP PERSON. WAY BEYOND THE BOUNDARIES DUDE. WAAAAAAAAAY BEYOND.

I settled for groaning,too tired to put up with his shit." Just get me home." I mumbled. "Well,I don't know where it is, unless you're willing to stay a night at mine~" Sebastian said smartly, clearly implying something.....intimate.

I nearly felt like hitting my head on the side of the car, and scribbled down my address on a piece of paper before chucking it at the douchebag's head." My address, now drive. And one more thing, don't think about trying any funny business with me." I grumbled before dropping back to sleep again.

Thankfully, I managed to get home safely, virginity still intact.Well, he's not that bad, I guess....

"Feel free to call me, I'll be waiting." Sebastian purred, fingers lightly stroking my thigh, slipping a slip of paper into my pocket. I'm pretty sure they even caressed my thigh a little. I slapped Sebastian's hand away, but not before he managed to sneak a pinch at my rear as I got up. I exited the car with speed I did not even know I possessed, and successfully entered my apartment, slamming the door shut, leaving Sebastian to stare at my door.

He.....he's so irritating....

\---

_Beautiful red eyes pierced through the inky  darkness, twinkling with mirth and sadistic glee. " Surrender to me.....my delicious Ciel..."_

" No!" I woke up with a start, sweat matting the strands of my slate-coloured hair. So, it was just a dream......no, nightmare. I took a few minutes to calm my racing heart, fingers unclenching from my sheets slowly. Phew...Wait.....WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT HIM IN MY SLEEP!?

The uncomfortable dampness between my legs made the situation worse. Flinching as I slowly gathered up some of the sticky liquid, I mentally screamed. I CAME. TO MY BOSS.TOUCHING ME. IN A DREAM.It's not possible that....I feel something for Sebastian?


	8. An Episode of Fainting

Going to work the next morning was even tougher, knowing that I might actually like the red-eyed male. The perfect me made a few mistakes with the orders, finding it hard to concentrate. As I filled another order, I caught the others occasionally throwing glances over their shoulders at me.

I also managed to overhear their conversation as I bonelessly slumped in a chair, slightly dizzy." Did Ciel get some kind of shock? He looks off today..." Mey-Rin whispered worriedly. Finny nodded, hair bobbing around. Grell simply flicked his long scarlet hair, yet also looked at me with slight worry. Bard stubbed out his cigarette." Well,I would be more worried about Sebastian if I were Ciel. He looks like he is going to blow his top." He replied nervously.

 Turning behind me, I saw that indeed, he was correct. The cause of my troubles currently had the look of the devil, and was glaring at me.The attractive man was even emitting a sort of evil aura. I rubbed my forehead gingerly, black starting to blot out the surroundings.  _Ciel, get a grip of yourself._

The last thing I saw was their shocked faces as they rushed towards me in one body, before I blacked out.

\---

" -iel. Ciel?  **CIEL!**  " 

_What's......going on...._

A pinch to my shoulder finally awakened my unconscious self. "Wha-" I groaned painfully, massaging the sore spot. Five pairs of different coloured eyes were looking down at me with anxiety.

" You suddenly fainted!" Finny exclaimed, accompanied with concerned murmurs from the others. As I looked at them, I saw that Sebastian had long since forgotten to be angry. Instead, he patted my slate-coloured hair softly. " At least you are not injured...."he sighed, relieved.

_Must be too much stress ..._

" Um,since I'm fine, could you all.....give me a little space to breathe?" I asked awkwardly, trying to get back onto my feet. The rest shuffled a few steps back, clearly wanting to help me, from the expression in their eyes. Well, it was nice of them, but I didn't really appreciate the looks they gave me.  _It's not like I'm some animal in a zoo..._

" I could use....a little help," I spoke, clutching onto a chair as support. Slightly assured, My helpful co-workers moved to help me up. With Bard and Grell on either side of me, I couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit of gratitude for having co-workers that cared so much for me.

_Looks like it won't be so bad working here after all._


	9. The new attire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't continue, I'll try to finish this ^^

Great. I am not going to work in this..... Oh wait. I have to. Sucks to be me. I shrugged on the attire I had received in the mail, before standing before my full-length mirror. I was dressed like a earl from the Victorian Era, with slight altering to the suit to make it more....servant-ish. Well, at least Elizabeth had taste.

So, I shoved it into my bag before leaving for work in my casual clothing. 

\---

I arrived at the correct time, thank goodness for that. When I went into the locker room, it so happened that Bard, Finny and Grell were changing into their work attire. I cursed and tried to find a bit of private space, before silently sighing in defeat and throwing my bag into my locker. 

My shirt came off and into my bag, before I struggled to get the long-sleeved shirt onto myself. I ended up looking a mess, a few buttons unbuttoned, hair rumpled. Not my fault. There was no mirror provided. Luckily, the others had long left. I fiddled yet again with the buttons, not hearing the door open until it was too late.

\---

" Having problems?" The smug male walked in casually, eyeing my naked chest. Not like there was anything much to see. Man, that guy was weird, although he had good taste in part-oh shit. I almost said it, didn't I. Okay, goodbye awkward moment~

So. Back to business. He eye-raped me before helping to button the annoying little thingys through the tiny buttonholes. There were like, millions of those buttons, and they reached to my.....uh....you know what I mean. The slight touches were definitely not helping.

He helped me into the rest of the outfit, with occasional petting and glances. Also, I gave him a piece of my mind before I stalked out gracefully, like the young earl I was now.

Enjoy the broken nose, Sebastian.

\---

Oh damn, it's either I look weird, or I look darned hot. The customers kept staring at me all oogly-like, I think one of them even drooled. Disgusting. I know I'm handsome as fuck, but they should at least learn to ogle less more discreetly. 

Well, my shift was over soon, so I didn't have to suffer for too long. If this is all that happened today, I wonder how everyday will be like.


	10. All In A Day's Work

" I'm Ciel, what will you be having today?" Accompanied by a fake smile sent a few more ladies swooning. Inside, I mocked them silently, feeling a sense of victory. One from the group batted her spider lashes at me, assuming a confused and innocent expression. She even bit at her lip and asked what was recommended on the menu. People like her make me gag, but she  _is_ a paying customer, so I shall endure it. 

Smile still on, I politely listed out the favourites, while she just ogled me. " Excuse me, Miss. So, your order?" I stood as far as I could from her, but close enough to be near the table. " The espresso?" She said, feeling up my hand. After jotting down all their orders, I quickly removed her ugly claws from my arm, and made haste to the counter.

" One espresso, three hot chocolates, four tea cakes, for the bitch and her friends." I muttered to Bard, who laughed silently. "Sexual harrassment from the ladies again?" He asked under his breath. Tch, he obviously knew. "Yeah, hurry so I can serve them, and throw them out after getting my tip." I smirked, heading towards another table to get orders.

"Ciel, order's ready." I sighed, loading up my tray before balancing it and going back to that dreaded table. Ugh, I hate this. Enduring myselffor the groping that was going to come, I served them their drinks and cakes. The bitch from earlier giggled( an awful sound, might I add.) and pressed a fifty into my pocket. Bitch, don't harrass me. After thanking her( I have good mannners, learn some, bitch.), I turned off.

The rest of the day progressed smoothly, excluding the simpering fools of some customers, some grope-happy people and a couple of assholes who got my gender mixed up, even when I was clearly wearing a guy's outfit. One even commented how "pretty" I looked. Excuse me, I hate being "pretty", I'm a dude. Moreover, that customer was some old geezer. Talk about paedophiles.

Again, the bell jingled, signalling a new customer. Smile in place, I avoided Mey-Rin, who nearly droppped a teacup on me, and went to the entrance. Piercing gold eyes stared at me from behind black-framed spectacles, the person dressed entirely in black. In his company was a blonde guy who looked around my age. In my opinion, blondie looked like a love-struck fool, clutching onto the shirt sleeve of his friend while going all : " Oh Claude! Oh Claude!" 

Five bucks the specs guy is named Claude. And yes, Ciel Phantomhive is always right. Although he looked like he was attached, he kept looking at me with this look, like the one Sebastian always gave me. Oh ew, no. Poor blondie has no idea though, and dragged "Claude" to a nearby table.

After ensuring that they had menus, I repeated the sentence I was taught to say."I'm Ciel, what will you be having today?" What I didn't expect was "Claude" to reply back. "Claude Faustus, I'll be having your number,please." Damn paedophiles. Gritting my teeth, I answered back sweetly. "Excuse me, sir. I'm taken." Hah, now stop flirting, and go back to blondie. "You don't appear to be." OH.GOD.DAMN.YOU.

Maintaining a calm composure, I opened my mouth yet again before someone else cut in. " The boy is right, he  **is** taken." Oh, course, Sebastian. What a hero you are. Smiling to the rude customer, I was about to ask for the order, before my boss continued. "By me." Seeing that smirk, I resisted the urge to kick that bloody face. I guess I'll spare him, after all, he  _did_ save me. 

Hearing that, Claude-Fucking-Faustus exited the cafe with whiny blondie. Hah, that'll teach you to mess with a Phantomhive. But heck, Sebastian is wrong if he think I'll be his easily.....


	11. My wonderful boss

If anyone asks me to describe Sebastian with any words, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to come up with a few on the spot. Please, it isn't even that difficult.  Let me give you some examples. Dickface. Asshat. Pedo. Pervert-who-chases-after-young-boys-with-blue-hair-who-work-with-him. Told you it wasn't difficult. Seriously, I don't get people who think he's attractive or anything. Don't they see that he has a shit-ugly face? .....fine, maybe he's not that bad-looking. BUT, MY POINT IS. SEBASTIAN. ISN'T. AS. HOT. AS. HE. THINKS.

Heck, he even gave us a questionnaire to fill up, y'know? Ridiculous one at that too. Let me just get one and jot the questions down... Got it. It goes like this.

* * *

(Ciel Phantomhive)

  *  Who is your favourite waiter/waiteress?



_Oh goddamnit, please. I'll just say, myself._

  * What do you like about this person?



_Are you telling me not to like myself?! WTF._

  * Who is your least favourite waiter/waiteress?



_Heck, you know who you are._

  * What is it about this person that you dislike?



  _His face, voice, creepy pedo mode. Basically, everything._

  * Would you suggest the removal of this person?



_Without doubt, definitely. But unfortunately, he's the boss, so it'll be impossible._

  * Thank you for completing this small survey. Are there any further comments?



_Stop making me do such a stupid thing ever again. I just wasted 3 minutes of my life doing this stupid shit. Stop fishing for compliments, Sebastian Michaelis, you won't get any from me. Also, I would appreciate it if you stopped staring at me in the locker room. It is extremely uncomfortable for me to work in such an environment. Be glad that I am speaking civilly to you, Sebastian, and that I have refrained myself from slapping you on the face at least a hundred times each day. As an ending note, you are not attractive in the very least, and you should drown in a drain filled with sewage before you even look half-decent. Screw you for making my life difficult._

* * *

Alright, there's my survery done. He should be glad that I even wrote a short essay for him. Well then, maybe I'll go get a coffee or something now....and put this at his desk while I'm at it... Yep, I should. Get the coffee, I mean. Who's gonna comment on the survey right? 

_-timeskip-_

Okay, WHAT IN HELL'S NAME IS THIS PIECE OF JUNK DOING IN MY JACKET POCKET!? There's even a comment at the bottom of the page? 

* * *

**_Ciel, your survey was very interesting. I'm flattered that you think so much of me (:_ **

  
_**-Sebastian** _

* * *

 I hate him.


End file.
